Amour glacé
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Green est bien décidé à prouver à tout le monde que Red n'est pas mort. Pour retrouver celui qu'il aime, il va commencer son ascension vers l'endroit le plus dangereux de la région: Le Mont Argenté.
1. Décision

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri.**

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. Je changerais peut être le titre... Je trouve qu'il n'est pas terrible, terrible :/  
J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Décision**

_- Je le ramènerais pour vous prouver à tous qu'il est vivant ! Vous verrez !_Avait crié Green, le matin même, avant de rentrer dans sa maison.

Tous les habitants du Bourg-Palette s'étaient fait un raison. Au bout de trois longues années, Red n'avait contacté personne, pas même sa propre mère -qui espérait secrètement qu'il revienne un jour. Le Maître était mort, selon eux. Tout le monde le disait, l'affirmait, mais personne n'avaient de preuve.

Seul Green n'arrivait pas accepté les dires du village. Il était persuadé que son rival était toujours en vie. Et il allait le prouver, quel qu'en soit le prix.

C'est à partir de ce jour, qu'il décida de se mettre sérieusement à la recherche de son ami. Car, même s'ils se disputaient, même s'ils s'affrontaient, Green le considéré comme son plus proche ami. Le seul qu'il n'est jamais eu. Tous les autres n'étaient que des connaissances sans grande importance.

Après s'être mis la plupart des villageois à dos, il était resté dans sa chambre, passant des coups de fils à ses amis, aux autres champions, dans toutes les villes. Mais c'était toujours la même réponse : _« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé. Mais à ce qu'il parait, il serait mort, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur cette rumeur ? »,_Ce à quoi le Champion de Jadielle raccrochait sans répondre.

Cela avait duré toute la journée. La nuit était déjà tombée et il était proche de vingt-heure. Son grand-père n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler pour passer à table, pensa-t-il.  
Il était las de passer tous ses appels qui n'avaient été que de sombre échec à chaque fois. Il appuya à nouveau sur la touche rouge de son téléphone, puis se laissa tombé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et les poings semi-ouvert, de chaque côtés de la tête.

_« Où était-il donc ? »_ Se demanda le jeune homme

Il avait fait fonctionné ses méninges à plein régimes, allant même jusqu'à interroger la mère de son ami pour avoir des renseignements personnels, mais rien n'y faisait. Red était vraiment introuvable.

Puis, comme une aide venue du ciel, une idée traversa son esprit. Il garda longuement les yeux grands ouverts, comme crispé, puis se redressa d'un coup. Il se leva de son lit et accouru jusqu'à son bureau pour allumer la lampe qui s'y trouvait. Au-dessus de ce dernier, se trouvait quelques photos de lui et Red. Mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'est ce qu'il se trouvait juste à côté. Une carte regroupant la région de Kanto et de Johto.  
On pouvait y voir des milliers de petites croix noires qui désignaient les endroits où son rival n'y était pas. Un seul endroit n'était pas coché : Le Mont Argenté.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour les re-ouvrit. C'est décidé. Le Mont Argenté serait sa prochaine destination.

Il saisit une photo puis la regarda longuement. C'était Red accompagné de Pikachu sur l'épaule et lui avec Evoli -également sur l'épaule. La petite souris jaune donnait un gentil coup de tête à son Pokémon. Green souriait et Red n'était pas vraiment enchanté de se faire prendre en photo, mais avait tout de même une petite lueur dans le regard, ce jour-là.  
A l'étage inférieur, comme il l'avait prédit, le Professeur Chen l'appela dîner. Il leva les yeux sur la carte géographique.

- J'arrive, grand-père ! Cria-t-il en tournant sa tête vers la porte de sa chambre.

Il fixa à nouveau la photo.

_« Attends-moi, Red. J'arrive. »_ Pensa Green

Il fourra la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste noire, éteignit la lampe et descendit rejoindre sa sœur et son grand-père.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il remontait à l'étage et fermait la porte afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers son lit où reposait sa ceinture avec ses Pokémon. Evoli était apparemment sorti de la sienne et poussa un petit cri joyeux en voyant son maître.

Le champion caressa la tête du petit Pokémon avant de saisir son sac de voyage qui était au pied de ce dernier. Il ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait juste à côté du bureau et y rangea un tee-shirt, un pantalon, des chaussettes, un boxer, un sous-pull, ainsi qu'un bonnet et des gants. Il prit ensuite une petite bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur son bureau et quitta sa chambre.  
Il longea le couloir et entra dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eût rempli la bouteille, il retourna dans sa chambre pour la mettre dans son sac.  
Son compagnon le fixa dans un regard interrogateur et poussa un autre cri pour attirer l'attention de son dresseur. Il se redressa puis croisa les petits yeux noirs du Pokémon.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, Evoli, mais je dois absolument y aller… Expliqua-t-il

La créature brune et blanche acquiesça en silence puis sauta du lit pour rejoindre son maître qui était en train de tirer la chaise de son bureau et de s'y installer en allumant la petite lampe. Le petit Pokémon grimpa sur le bureau et s'assied dans le coin où se trouvait l'armoire.  
Green saisit un stylo ainsi qu'une petite feuille blanche dans son tiroir et se mit à écrire. Au bout d'une petite heure, il eût enfin terminé. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et soupira.

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 21h30. Il avait prévu de partir une fois que tout le monde serait endormit. Son grand-père ne se couchait pas avant vingt-deux heures trente, et sa sœur pas avant vingt-trois heures. Il devait donc attendre.  
Green se leva, rangea ce qu'il avait pris, et éteignit les lampes allumées. Il s'allongea ensuite tout habillé sur son lit, les bras derrière la nuque et le regard fixé au plafond. Son Pokémon le rejoignit et se roula en boule près de la tête de son maître.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir. S'il allait au lit à l'heure habituelle – c'est-à-dire en même temps que sa sœur, il serait certainement fatigué et aurait dû mal à se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. D'autant plus que tous ces appels l'avaient épuisé, mine de rien.  
En revanche, s'il allait dormir maintenant, il se réveillerait entre trois heures et quatre heures du matin. Le moment où tout le monde étaient plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il pourrait alors partir en douce sans réveiller personne.

Cela semblait être une bonne idée, se disait-il dans un petit sourire.

Il se redressa en silence, se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis alla se doucher. Un moment plus tard, il en ressortit et s'arrêta devant la porte où était inscrit, avec des lettres de couleurs et pas très droites le mot **« GREEN ».** Il entra en silence et se glissa sous les couvertures.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il trouva enfin le sommeil.


	2. Préparation

Comme vous l'aurez compris au titre, ce chapitre décrira la préparation de Green pour son départ.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Préparation.**

Les yeux verts de Green s'ouvrirent dans la nuit. Il se frotta les yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait en rouge **03 : 19. **Comme il l'avait prévu, entre trois heures et quatre heures. Il se redressa puis tituba jusqu'à sa chaise où était posé ses affaires.

Le jeune homme mit son pantalon marron en faisant attention que sa ceinture en fer ne fasse pas de bruit. Il saisit ensuite son tee-shirt noir et l'enfila. Il fit de même avec son sweat-shirt blanc à capuche, et ses chaussettes.

Il lança un regard à la petite créature qui était toujours endormie sur son lit. Il la laissa encore un peu dormir et décida, pendant ce temps, d'allée chercher des provisions dans la cuisine afin de ne pas mourir de faim.

Il descendit les escaliers à pas de loups et tourna à droite. Il avait de la chance que sa cuisine n'avait pas de porte, cela évitait les grincements incessants.

Le champion ouvrit la porte du frigo et pris les sandwichs qu'il avait préparé l'après-midi même. Il fouilla ensuite le placard et y trouva quelques gâteaux. Il entassa les petits paquets sur les sandwichs qui étaient déjà aux creux de son bras puis referma le placard. Il s'apprêta à remonter quand il s'arrêta. Que pouvait-il prendre d'autre ? Il tira le tiroir et vit quelques plaques de chocolat. Il sourit en pensant à son rival qui adorait ça, et s'en accapara.

Il remonta discrètement en essayant tant bien que mal, de ne pas faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans les bras puis s'adossa à porte et la poussa pour y entré. Il se dirigea vers son bureau puis s'agenouilla devant.  
Il déposa la nourriture dans son sac en faisant attention à bien les ranger.

Le jeune homme prit ensuite ses chaussures brunes de ville et les mit en silence. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait de très adapté pour la montagne, mais s'il trouvait Red, il pourrait se montrer sous son meilleur jour, pensa-t-il les joues légèrement rouges.

Il fit l'inventaire tout en regardant s'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : Les vêtements, les provisions, la nourriture pour Pokémon, le briquet ainsi que quelques paquets de mouchoirs se trouvaient dans son sac. Sa corde était enroulée et pendait légèrement à l'aide d'un mousqueton. Son sac de couchage kaki était à côté de celui de voyage. Il était plus petit, idéal pour les transports. Il fourra ensuite son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon après avoir vérifié qu'il avait toute la batterie.

Il se redressa et regarda l'heure sur son réveil : **03 : 49.**  
Ça va, il était dans les temps. A son réveil, il pensait s'être levé à trois heures et demie, n'ayant pas le temps de tout préparer, et d'oublier des choses alors que là, il avait tout de prêt. Finalement, il avait bien fait de s'endormir à vingt et une heure trente.

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la petite créature brune en l'appelant tout bas. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est l'heure, Evoli… Murmura son dresseur

Le Pokémon s'étira de tout son long en silence puis bâilla de bien-être. Son dresseur lui caressa à nouveau la tête puis reprit à voix basse.

- J'ai déjà tout préparé, il ne nous reste plus qu'à lever le camp. Expliqua-t-il

L'animal hocha la tête puis sauta sur l'épaule de son maître en se frottant à sa joue. Il attrapa sa veste qui était accroché au mur derrière lui (juste à côté de la fenêtre) et l'enfila.  
Il fit de même avec son sac de voyage et avec celui de couchage -le laissant pendre derrière son épaule libre.

Green se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Sa main droite s'agrippa à la fenêtre, et son pied se posa sur le rebord.  
Il balaya sa chambre dans un dernier regard. Il ne reviendra pas ici avant de longues semaines.  
Il retourna la tête puis leva les yeux pour regarder devant lui.  
Heureusement qu'un arbre était là, et lui tendait l'une de ses branches pour l'aider à filer en douce. Il faisait souvent ça, la nuit, pour rejoindre Red afin qu'ils continuent à jouer ensemble. Il sourit à cette pensée et s'apprêta à sauter, quand une voix le bloqua dans son élan.

- Alors tu t'en vas, finalement… ?

Il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule. Des iris verts brillaient dans la nuit et se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

- Nina ? Tu n'es pas couché ? Demanda-t-il tout bas

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant le lit de son frère.

- Tu faisais tellement de bouquant en remontant les escaliers, que tu m'as réveillée. Mais ne t'inquiète, grand-père dors toujours.

Green souffla intérieurement. Si son grand-père venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se ferait disputer et refuserait qu'il parte. C'est la raison pour laquelle il lui a écrit une lettre. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard et encore moins les reproches du chercheur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je…Je dois y aller. S'il te plait, ne dis rien à grand-père. Je lui ai laissé un mot pour lui expliquer…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirais rien. …Alors tu vas vraiment le rejoindre ?

- ...Je veux prouver à tout le village qu'il n'est pas mort.

- Je comprends. Et j'imagine que l'on ne peut pas te retenir ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un petit sourire

- Effectivement, et cela ne servirait à rien. Je dois aller là-bas, de toute façon.

- Je vois. Fais attention à toi, dans ce cas.

Il lui sourit.

- Je suis toujours prudent, Nina.

- Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à ton chéri, si jamais tu le vois.

Il lui sourit à nouveau puis leva le pouce en l'air.

- Compte sur moi.

- Au revoir, petit frère…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole.

- … Dis, cela ne te fait rien de savoir que tu as un frère gay ?

Elle lui sourit, puis prit une douce voix, comme le faisait sa mère, autrefois.

- Pourquoi cela me ferait quelque chose ? Je suis plutôt contente pour toi, si tu es heureux ainsi, petit frère…

- … Merci.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre.

- Au revoir, Nina.

Après cette phrase, le Champion sauta sur la branche, faisant virevolter au passage quelques feuilles et descendit de l'arbre. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et décidé à travers le village au clair de lune.


	3. Découverte

Au programme, une petite chose que va découvrir le Prof. Chen ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte**

Quelques lumières éclairées déjà Jadielle, et le ciel se réveillait aussi lorsque Green atteint la colline qui surplombait la ville. Il regarda alors son téléphone qui affichait six heures zéro sept. Il hâta le pas en repensant à ce qu'avait dit sa sœur.

Elle avait désigné Red comme le petit ami de son frère, et il ne l'avait pas contredit. Même si cela n'était pas officiel, Green savait ce qu'il ressentait pour son rival depuis qu'il avait disparu. Ses sentiments s'étaient confirmés tout au long de la lettre qu'il avait laissée pour son grand-père. Il aimait un homme et il en était plutôt fier. Même s'il sa sœur était au courant, il était content qu'elle ne le rejette pas comme le faisais d'autres personnes. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre celui qui aimait et lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il parcourra plusieurs rues dans lesquels il était sûr de ne pas se faire repérer, puis arriva à l'opposé de la colline où il était auparavant. Il sortit de Jadielle et emprunta la route 22.

Il atteint rapidement le croisement entre la route 25, la route Victoire et la route 28. Il passa les gardes et s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes de la route menant au Mt Argenté. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arriva au centre Pokémon qui était au pied de la célèbre montagne. Il soigna les Pokémons qui avaient combattu quelques minutes plus tôt, remercia l'infirmière Joëlle, puis en sortit.

Il leva les yeux et fixa la montagne grise avec la neige qui recouvrait le sommet.

- Allons-y, Evoli… ! Souffla le jeune homme à son compagnon avant d'entrer dans la grotte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son côté, le vieux chercheur ouvrit les yeux, le réveil affichant **10 : 00.  
**Il redressa difficilement, se frotta les paupières puis tituba jusqu'à la chambre en face de la sienne. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit sa petite-fille encore endormie. L'homme toqua plusieurs coups sur le bois avec ses phalanges et attendit que la jeune femme se réveille. Il prit la parole une fois qu'un gémissement s'était fait entendre.

- C'est l'heure de se lever, Nina…

Elle grogna puis se releva sa couverture jusqu'au-dessus de ses cheveux.

- Dépêche-toi de te lever, je ne ferais pas deux fois le petit déjeuné.

Il resserra les pans de sa chemise de nuit autour de la taille, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit-fils. Il toqua à nouveau sur le bois.

- C'est l'heure, mon grand. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Le lit du jeune homme était vide. Bizarre, se disait le chercheur, il a dû partir plus tôt, aujourd'hui.  
Il entra dans la pièce et vit qu'un papier était posé sur son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils. Green ne laissait jamais de choses trainer, ses affaires étaient toujours soigneusement rangées. Il alluma la lampe qui était à côté de lui et regarda le bureau.  
Il pouvait y voir les croix noires sur les cartes des régions et remarqua qu'une photo avait disparue. Il baissa les yeux sur la feuille et la saisit. Il commença une lecture silencieuse.

_« __**Grand-père**__,_

_Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c'est que tu es venu me réveiller, mais que tu ne m'as malheureusement pas trouvé. _

_Tu as sans doute remarqué toutes les petites croix noires sur la carte, et vu qu'une photo avait disparue : Je suis partit rejoindre Red au Mont Argenté.  
Je suis sûr qu'il se trouve là-bas, étant donné que c'est le seul endroit qui n'est pas coché. Si je suis partit, c'est non seulement pour le retrouver, mais aussi pour vous prouver à tous qu'il n'est pas mort.  
Je sais qu'il est vivant, mais vous ne me croyez pas. Soit. Nous verrons bien qui a raison.  
Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai pris tout ce qu'il me fallait : Potions, Provisions, Vêtements chauds…_

_Je sais que cet endroit est dangereux, et que tu ne m'aurais certainement pas laissé partir. C'est pour cela que je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Je devais à tout prix y aller. Je dois le retrouver et lui dire tout ce qu'il le trotte dans la tête depuis trois ans et demi. Je ne reviendrais pas avant de longues semaines. Pour mon poste de Champion d'arène, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper. Il est peut être jeune, mais il est très fort, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que je ne te déçois pas en faisant ce choix, mais comprend-moi. Je dois y aller. Red a changé ma vie.  
Autrefois, j'étais arrogant, vantard, hautain, je ne m'occupais pas assez de mes Pokémons, enfin bref, tout ce dont tu n'étais pas fier. C'est pour cela que Red m'a retiré le titre de Maître, il y a trois ans. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma façon de faire et sur ce que j'étais. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû partir à sa recherche il y a bien longtemps. Parce que, si j'étais réellement son ami, je l'aurais déjà retrouvé. Alors je m'en vais pour retrouver celui qui a été mon rival, mais aussi, celui qui a été mon plus grand soutien. J'espère que je ne te manquerais pas trop. Embrasse Nina pour moi et dis-lui que je reviendrais bientôt._  
_Gros bisous._  
_Je vous aime._

_**Green**. »_

Les yeux du vieil homme restèrent grand ouverts pendant une bonne minute. Il n'arrivait pas à se rentrer cette idée en tête. Son petit-fils était partit dans un endroit pleins de dangers. Pour rejoindre son rival. Son –soit disant- ami. Le Maître. Red. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, subitement ?

Des pas se firent entendre, l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées et à tourner la tête. La jeune femme arrivait à ses côtés et saisit la feuille qu'il lui tendait.

- Je sais pour Green. Je l'ai vue partir. Lâcha-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la lettre

- Tu l'as vue partir? Et tu ne l'as pas retenu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Me mettre à genoux et le supplier de resté ? Il serait quand même partit, de toute façon.

- Tu n'as pas dû le laissé. Mon petit-fils risque sa vie pour aller le rejoindre ! Le Mt Argenté est dangereux ! En plus de ça, il ne sait même pas si Red est vivant.

- Green est devenu grand ! N'oublie pas qu'il a ses Pokémons avec lui. Et c'est à cause de vous, s'il est parti ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas borné à dire que Red était mort, il n'y serait jamais allé ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, maintenant.

Le chercheur soupira.

- Je le sais bien, Nina… Mais je me demande pourquoi il fait tout ça pour lui. Il dit que Red as réussi à le changer et je l'en remercie, mais après tout, c'est son plus grand rival. On dirait presque qu'il est…

- Amoureux. Finit la jeune femme, les yeux clos

Elle les re-ouvrit et croisa à nouveau les prunelles noires de son grand-père. Il se noya dans le regard de cette dernière, cherchant à savoir si ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai. Et visiblement, ça l'était. Il essuya la sueur qu'il perlait son front puis déglutit difficilement. Il tira la chaise du bureau puis se laissa tomber dessus. Il baissa la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

- Green et … Red… ? Ensemble… ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure

- Il est tombé amoureux de Red il y a un deux ans, maintenant.

- … Je croyais qu'il était hétéro. Qu'il sortait avec des filles.

- Il sortait avec des filles, oui. Mais l'absence de Red à renforcé l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et c'est comme cela qu'il a su qu'il aimer les hommes.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Mon petit-fils ? Gay ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ça !

Il déglutit à nouveau puis continua.

- Je pensais qu'il trouverait une femme charmante, qu'il aimerait, et avec qui il s'épanouirait. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il ne me donnera pas de descendance. Je n'ai jamais été autant déçu par lui, que par n'importe qui… Que dirons les gens quand ils apprendront que le petit-fils du célèbre Professeur Chen préfère les garçons aux filles ?

Elle s'accroupit face au vieil homme pour de se mettre à sa hauteur, puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- C'est son choix, grand-père. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un. Même si c'est un homme. C'est plutôt à toi d'accepter ce qu'il est. Si tu lui tourne le dos, tu peux être sûr qu'il s'en ira, et que tu ne le reverras plus.

Le chercheur ne répondit rien. Sa petite-fille avait entièrement raison, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais la nouvelle était tout de même dure à encaisser pour un homme comme lui. Il mit ses mains sur son visage afin de le cacher puis laissa ses larmes tracer leurs routes.

Un instant plus tard, un sanglot rauque retentit dans la pièce.


	4. Progression

Très court chapitre sur la progression de Green dans le Mt Argenté :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Progression.**

Green affrontait plusieurs Pokémons, et cela n'en finissait plus.  
Il avait déjà gravit les deux grands étages et un de ses Pokémons était déjà hors combat. Un Gravalanch percuta la paroi de la grotte puis s'effondra sous les flammes de son Arcanin.  
Une lumière blanche attira son attention sur la gauche. La sortie était à quelques mètres. Après avoir appelé son Pokémon, il hâta le pas et plongea dans la lumière. Il se retourna et constata que le soleil était à son zénith. Il était donc proche de midi.

Le champion avança, faisant craquer la neige sous ses pieds, et se mit assis contre un arbre. Il frissonna au contact du froid puis posa son sac à côte de lui. Il libéra ses autres compagnons puis fouilla à l'intérieur afin de sortir reprendre des forces. Ils mangèrent en silence en appréciant ce qu'ils avaient en bouche, bien que cela ne soit que la nourriture habituelle.

Green enfila ensuite son bonnet et ses gants, en vue de la température qui avait chuté depuis ce matin. Quand ils eurent fini, il soigna les blessures de ses Pokémons et les fit ensuite revenir ses Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs. Il soupira en reposant son dos contre l'écorce gelée.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il lui restait à peu près six étages à gravir. S'il marche bien, il aurait fait la moitié à la tombée de la nuit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant une légère brise lui caresser le visage. Il re-ouvrit les paupières puis se redressa. Il saisit ses deux sacs et disparu dans les bois avant de pénétrer dans une entrée situé derrière la montagne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A l'intérieur, Green libéra un de ses Pokémons qui mis K.O tous les ennemis qui apparaissaient. Plus il montait, plus les adversaires étaient forts et résistants, constata-t-il. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était le Champion de l'arène de Jadielle, après tout. Evoli était sorti de sa Pokéball et restait sur l'épaule de dresseur. Il voulait traverser les mêmes épreuves que lui, sans doute. Ce- à -quoi son maître répondit dans un sourire qu'il était content que savoir que sa créature le soutenait.  
Il longea les parois, contourna des rochers et monta sur les rebords qui se présentaient à lui.

Le jeune homme sortit à nouveau de la grotte et s'arrêta quelques minutes pour prendre des forces en grignotant un paquet de gâteau. Il sortit puis entra dans une autre grotte, une heure plus tard. Quand il jaillit de la lumière de cette dernière, la nuit venait déjà de tombée.

Il regarda en haut et constata qu'il ne lui restait que deux étages à gravir pour atteindre le sommet, et deux de ses Pokémons étaient encore tombés au combat. Il venait de monter six étages. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup, en 8h, songea-t-il, un peu déçu. Mais il s'était tout de même reposer une heure et avait affronté une multitude de Pokémons sauvages qui lui avaient donné du fil à retordre.

Green marcha et observa les alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite créature dénicha une petite grotte, apparemment vide. Il sortit son téléphone portable afin de consulter l'heure : **22 :** **00**.  
Il allait se reposer dans une bonne nuit de de sommeil et se réveillerait vers huit heures. Comme ça, il arriverait au sommet vers midi. Il libéra son Arcanin, qui s'allongea contre la paroi froide.

Le champion sortit de la nourriture et en donna à ses deux Pokémons. Il sortit de la grotte puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques bouts de bois qu'il disposa près de ses deux compagnons. Il alluma les branches à l'aide de son briquet, sortit son sac de couchage puis rentra à l'intérieur.  
Le jeune homme était assis et sortit la photo qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa veste. Il l'a fixa dans un petit sourire.

_« Je suis tout près de toi, Red. Attend-moi encore un peu. » Pensa-t-il_

Green rangea la photo puis s'allongea dans son sac de couchage, Evoli à ses côtés. Il reposa sa tête sur le flanc d'Arcanin, s'en servant comme coussin et ferma les paupières. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration de l'animal.


	5. Dernier rush

Voici la suite! Avec un petit combat pour montrer la fin de l'ascension de Green au Mont Argenté. Si vous n'aimez pas les combats, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez passez directement au 3 derniers petits paragraphes, histoire de ne pas être déboussolé au prochain chapitre. Voila, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)

Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison. :x

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dernier rush.**

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux puis se redressa. Il bailla ouvertement puis regarda lentement autour de lui. Il se frotta les paupières puis s'étira. Malgré le froid, il avait passé une bonne nuit, enroulé dans son sac de couchage, lové contre son compagnon et tout cela devant un grand feu qui était maintenant éteint. Arcanin et Evoli se réveillèrent quelques minutes après lui, tandis qu'il sortit ses autres Pokémons et leurs prépara leurs petit-déjeuner. Autrement-dit, la même nourriture que la veille. Il n'avait que ça, alors…  
Quant à lui, il avait deux paquets de gâteaux et le reste de son eau pour petit-déjeuner. Il préférait manger maintenant, comme ça, il ne s'arrêtait pas en chemin pour grignoter.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, il les fit rentrés dans leurs Pokéballs, à l'exception de son petit protégé et de son Mackogneur.  
Arcanin avait subi des dégâts et avait certainement lutté tout la nuit afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas attaquer. Même si son Pokémon – qui avait sans doute hérité de sa fierté- ne le montrait pas, il était fatigué, et avait besoin de repos. Green décida alors d'utiliser le type Combat, très avantageux pour les nombreux types roches qui se trouvaient ici.  
La créature brune et blanche jouait avec le colosse pendant que leur maître rangeait ses affaires. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone afin de savoir l'heure : **08 : 27.**

Le jeune homme enfila son sac, saisit la ficelle du deuxième afin de le porter contre son omoplate et avança vers ses compagnons.

- On peut y aller, les amis. Souffla-t-il en les dépassants

La petite boule de poil courut puis sauta sur l'épaule de son dresseur. Mackogneur les rejoignit puis marcha à ses côtés. Ils entrèrent dans la lumière, s'offrant au vent glacial et à la neige qui se laissait tomber pour rejoindre ses congénères.

Il bifurqua à droite et poursuivit son chemin. Il s'arrêta dix minutes plus tard et pénétra dans la grotte qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un énième Pokémon sauvage s'écroula sous les coups du puissant colosse. Green avait déjà gravit un étage. Plus qu'un et il pourrait retrouver son rival. Lui dire qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour le voir, lui parler, l'embrasser… Plus il y pensait, et plus l'adrénaline montait. Il évita les gravas qui s'étaient entassés, longea les murs lorsque les passages étaient trop étroits, grimpa sur les rebords en hauteur et continua sa marche.

La petite boule de poil brune reniflait le sol afin de trouver la sortie, tandis que de l'autre côté, le colosse déplaçait des rochers qui bouchaient le passage. Le jeune homme observa les alentours puis repéra au loin, une petite lueur. Il mit sa main en écho puis leva le bras en faisant signe à ses compagnons.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la sortie.

Les deux Pokémons arrêtèrent leurs recherches et accoururent auprès de leur dresseur. Le champion était à plusieurs mètres de la lumière et ne pût s'empêcher de rougir faiblement et de sentir son cœur se contracter. Lorsqu'il allait sortir, tombera-t-il nez à nez avec Red ? Allait-il seulement le trouver ici ? S'il ne le trouvait pas, comment réagira-t-il ?

Il hâta le pas bien malgré lui, puis sentit que la terre tremblait faiblement. Il stoppa donc sa marche et scrutait le moins recoins de la grotte. En face de lui, le sol craqua et les pierres s'affaissèrent dans un grondement assourdissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un long serpent de fer doté d'une grosse mâchoire fit irruption. Un Steelix. Le Pokémon de fer regarda le jeune homme d'un air de défi et ouvrit la gueule. Il poussa un rugissement grave afin d'impressionner ce dernier.

Il ne restait plus que lui à battre pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, se dit le jeune homme.  
Green ne fût guère offenser par la tentative du Pokémon sauvage, et releva son défi dans un rictus satisfaisant.

- Tu es prêt, Mackogneur ? Demanda-t-il en fixant son adversaire

Le colosse acquiesça puis se plaça devant son dresseur. Le silence régnait tandis que les deux Pokémons se toisaient en attendant le bon moment pour lancer la première attaque.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une pierre se détacha du plafond et s'écrasa sur le sol en résonnant, que le serpent chargea son ennemi, et que Green cria son ordre.

- Ne bouge pas et utilise Puissance !

Il resta immobile et s'entoura d'un léger halo blanc, faisant gonfler au maximum ses muscles. Le serpent, quant à lui, arrivait dangereusement, la mâchoire grande ouverte.

- A mon signal, tu sauteras et utilisera l'attaque Balayage.

Le Pokémon de fer s'approcha encore un peu plus.

- Maintenant !

Le colosse sauta en arrière, -évitant ainsi la morsure du serpent- puis fit briller toute sa jambe droite. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire de ce dernier, le faisant virevolter à l'endroit où il était apparu. Mackogneur retomba sur ses pieds et se redressa dans un sourire.

Le type Acier se tortilla dans les airs puis s'engouffra dans le sol. Green analysa rapidement la situation.

- Mackogneur, monte sur le rocher, là-bas ! Ordonna-t-il en le pointant du doigt

Son compagnon hocha la tête puis couru vers la pierre. Mais le serpent de fer fût plus rapide que ce dernier et l'intercepta en le percutant par en-dessous. Le type Combat fût projeté aux pieds de son maître qui l'appelait afin qu'il se relève.

Le colosse se redressa sur ses jambes et poussa un cri de détermination, sous le regard soulagé du Champion.

- C'est bien, Mackogneur.

Le type Acier rugit puis fit apparaitre des milliers de petites pierres aiguisées autour de son corps. Il les projeta à toute vitesse sur son adversaire.

- Mackogneur, détruit les pierres avec ton attaque Close combat !

Le colosse serra les poings en gonflant ses muscles, tandis qu'une petite lueur traversa son regard. Les coudes, les poings, les avant-bras, les genoux, les jambes, il utilisait tous ses membres pour réduire en poussière les pierres qui s'opposaient à lui.

- Bien joué ! Cria le jeune homme en souriant.

Le sourire que lui rendait son compagnon s'évapora en quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit que le serpent de fer se tenait devant lui, et qu'il illuminait sa queue métallique pour le frapper sur la gauche.

Un puissant coup. En plein dans les côtes. Le type Combat roula sur plusieurs mètres avant que son dos n'encaisse le choc contre la paroi. Green fit quelques pas dans la direction de ce dernier puis s'arrêta.

- Mackogneur ! Mackogneur, s'il te plait ! Relève-toi !

Son compagnon ne bougeait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul mouvement mais essayé, tant bien que mal de se relever sous les cris de son dresseur.

- Je sais que tu es très fatigué, mais tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Allez, courage !

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le colosse était à terre, et que seul les encouragements de Green résonnaient dans la grotte. Le serpent de fer se tortillait sur lui-même, appréciant pleinement sa victoire sur son adversaire.

- Debout ! Debout, Mackogneur ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! S'il te plait !

Le type Combat ouvrit les yeux et, sous les encouragements incessants de son dresseur, se redressa sur ses coudes ainsi que ses genoux, la tête baissée.

- C'est bien, Mackogneur ! Et maintenant, met-moi ce Steelix au tapis ! Prouve-lui ta vraie valeur !

Dans un dernier élan, le Pokémon se redressa sur ses jambes, très essoufflé et fit de nouveau face à son ennemi.

Le serpent de fer stoppa tout mouvement pour lui sourire. Il était visiblement content que son adversaire ne soit pas déjà hors combat.

- Mackogneur, cours !

Le colosse exécuta l'ordre et se dirigea vers son adversaire, qui plongea de nouveau sous terre.

- Continue de courir !

Sentant que les tremblements approchèrent, Green serra les poings.

- Saute !

Le type combat s'élança dans les airs, tandis que le serpent de fer sortait du sol en s'approchant rapidement de ce dernier.

- Casse-Brique, puissance maximale !

La tranche droite du colosse s'illumina avec quelques reflets marron- orangés. Il frappa de plein fouet le type Acier, qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol.  
Mackogneur atterrit à son tour sur le sol, un genou à terre. Il regarda longuement son adversaire. Il ne bougeait apparemment plus. Il était K.O. Le champion poussa un cri de joie et accouru vers son compagnon.

- Bien joué ! Je suis très fier de toi, Mackogneur !

Son Pokémon eut le temps de lui offrir un sourire, avant de s'effondrer lentement au sol. Green le fit revenir dans sa Pokéball en le remerciant pour les efforts qu'il venait de fournir et fonça dans la lumière.

Il marcha et remarqua que sur sa droite, il y avait une petite montée bordé par des arbres et de la neige. Il emprunta le chemin en accélérant le pas, Evoli sur les talons.

Une fois en haut, le champion traversa les bois qui se trouvaient devant lui.  
Un quart qu'heure plus tard, il s'arrêta prêt d'un arbre lorsqu'il constata qu'il était au bout de la forêt. Il sortit son téléphone pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure: **12 : 32.**

Le jeune homme balaya l'horizon du regard puis se figea net. Son cœur venait de rater un battement. Un triangle jaune s'agitait derrière les rochers. Un bout de queue appartenant à un Pokémon. Un Pikachu. Celui de Red.


	6. Retrouvailles

Et voici le sixième chapitre! Les retrouvailles entre les deux rivaux est imminente! J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster. J'avais dû mal à couper le chapitre et donc, cela a pris un peu de temps.

Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison :x

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles.**

Green était toujours là, debout, à côté de cet arbre, bien que la queue jaune ait disparue depuis un bout de temps. Red était bien là. Il était ici. Depuis trois ans. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas mis à sa recherche plus tôt ? Il aurait dû s'y mettre dès l'instant où il avait disparu, pensa le jeune homme, avec regrets.

Il voulut faire un pas mais son corps ne réagissait pas : Il avait le trac. Il ne savait pas comment allaient être les retrouvailles et appréhendait cet instant. Mais surtout, comment s'y prendre ? Garder ses distances et prendre un air naturel ? Ou lui sauter dessus en laissant éclater sa joie ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Il verrait bien sur place. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avança vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu la petite souris de son rival.

Green contourna les rochers et vit qu'une petite grotte en neige fortifié se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'approcha doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, Evoli sur les talons. Une fois arrivé à un mètre de la grotte, il ferma les yeux et les re-ouvrit. Il fit un pas silencieux dans la neige et se plaça devant l'entrée, la petite boule de poil à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il vu le dos de son ami, son cœur se rétracta, et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Red n'avait visiblement pas entendu que quelqu'un était arrivé. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

- Hé bah, c'est vraiment la merde pour arriver jusque chez toi, Red ! Lâcha le Champion

Il n'avait pas gardé des distances, et ne lui avait pas non plus sauté dessus. Peut-être qu'avec la plaisanterie, ça allait passer plus facilement, se disait-il.

Le jeune homme qui était à croupi se retourna. Il regarda longuement la personne à l'entrée -qui lâchait son sac de couchage sur la neige-, et fronça les sourcils, incertain.

- …Green ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en accourant vers ce dernier.

Le Champion ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en le détaillant rapidement, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant lui. Il avait pris légèrement des muscles et avait grandi, bien que Green ai toujours une « moitié de tête » de plus que lui. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés, ses yeux rouges étaient toujours aussi magnifiques et son visage s'était affiné.

- Green, c'est toi ? Redemanda-t-il, étonné

Le Maître se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre le torse du Champion, qui n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute de silence qu'il parla.

- Qui serait assez fou pour escalader l'endroit le plus dangereux de toute la région ? Répondit-il dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

Un frisson étrange parcourra le dos du jeune homme tandis que le Champion desserra son étreinte. Il ramena ses bras le long du corps puis sourit chaleureusement à son rival.

- Évidemment, que c'est moi ! Tu ne reconnais même plus les amis ? Demanda-t-il en donnant un gentil coup de poing dans son épaule.

- …C'est que… je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un. Et puis tu as tellement changé… Finit-il, dans un murmure

Green avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir, et étendit les bras en se tournant légèrement tout en souriant.

- Tu as vu ? Je suis plutôt pas mal, hein ? Un vrai mannequin !

Red le détailla à son tour. Malgré les multiples égratignures sur les mains et le visage, les vêtements légèrement poussiéreux et déchirés à certains endroits, il était plutôt pas mal, pensa-t-il. Ses cheveux marrons en épis avaient légèrement poussés, ses yeux vertes brillaient toujours avec la même intensité et son visage s'était lui aussi affiné. Quant à son corps, il avait pris du volume au niveau musculaire et c'était correctement développé.

Il leva les yeux et croisa à nouveau ses prunelles vertes.

-… Mouais…

Le Champion entoura le cou de son ami avec son bras gauche puis sourit.

- Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux !

Le jeune homme saisit le bras de ce dernier, puis l'enleva en le passant au-dessus de sa tête. Il se dirigea vers la petite souris qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et lui caressa la tête.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Et je voudrais savoir ce tu fais là.

Green avança jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il vit que le sac de voyage de son compagnon était posé en face de lui, contre le mur, et qu'une couverture légère trainait juste à côté. Il nota également que son rival était devenu plus froid qu'il y a quelques minutes mais décida de continué sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ce que je fais là ? C'est simple. J'ai gravis le Mont Argenté et je suis crevé. Je vais donc devoir crécher ici, avec toi. Déclara-t-il en posant son sac de voyage à ses pieds.

La petite créature brune et blanche arriva près de son maître, trainant son sac de couchage par la ficelle. Il s'abaissa, saisit le sac et caressa la tête de son compagnon pour le remercié. Il se redressa pour aller emporter ses sacs à l'opposé de ceux de son ami, sur la gauche.

Red ne répondit rien. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de protesté quand Green s'incrustait quelques part. De plus, il avait escaladé le Mt Argenté et sa fierté ne voulait pas qu'il montre sa fatigue. Il changea de sujet, préférant continuer ses questions.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Le Champion se mit assit contre la paroi - frissonnant au passage -, une jambe repliée touchant le sol et la gauche –également repliée- contre son torse. Il reposa son bras sur son genou et laissa pendre son poignet.

La souris jaune quitta son dresseur pour rejoindre la boule de poil brune qui était à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils faisaient pareil que leurs maîtres : ils discutaient ensemble.

Green détourna les yeux des deux Pokémons, puis regarda son ami.

- J'ai passé une journée entière à appeler toutes les personnes que je connaissais pour savoir si on ne t'avait pas vu, ou même aperçu. Tu verrais ma carte de la région de Kanto et Johto ! Elle est remplie de petites croix noires.

Sans un mot, Red se mit assis à côté de lui, en tailleur. Son rival pouvait être très intelligent, quand il s'y mettait, pensa-t-il. Il a toujours été futé, de toute façon.  
Green vit que son voisin tournait la tête vers lui. Il l'imita et fixa ses yeux rouges. Il devait une fois de plus, se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et tenter de l'embrasser. Fichues hormones !

- Et pourquoi tu voulais me retrouvé ?

- Je… Les habitants du village soutenaient que tu étais mort. Ils n'avaient aucunes preuves pour justifier ce qu'ils disaient. J'étais le seul à m'opposer à cette idée. Et pour leurs prouver qu'ils avaient tords, je leurs aient dit que je te retrouverais. Alors je me suis mis à passer des appels. Quand j'ai vu que le seul endroit qui n'était pas coché était le Mt Argenté, eh bien je suis mis en tête d'y aller. Et me voilà ici. J'ai laissé une lettre à mon grand-père, en lui promettant que je reviendrais bientôt.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le regard du Maître se détacha de son rival pour aller fixer un point dans le vide, et sa voix retentit doucement.

- Je vois…

- Comme tu l'as compris, je ne suis pas venu ici, seulement pour me reposer. Si je suis venu, c'est que je dois te ramener à la maison…

Red fixa un autre point dans le vide, tandis que le Champion enleva sa main qui pendait et la reposa sur la neige froide, entre sa hanche et celle de son rival. Il tourna la tête et son voisin fit de même. Il parla d'une voix triste, avec le regard qui allait avec.

- Tu manques au village…Au Prof. Chen…A ta mère…A Nina… A…A…

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement vers Red en faisant pivoter ses jambes. La jambe droite se retrouva pliée contre son torse, et la gauche toucha le sol blanc.

- …A moi. Finit-il dans un murmure en fermant les paupières, et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes

A quelques mètres, les deux Pokémons avaient arrêtés toute conversation, et fixaient leurs dresseurs.

Ca y est. Il l'avait finalement fait. Ou plutôt, ses hormones avaient pris le dessus et il n'avait pas lutté bien longtemps. Le désir a était plus fort que la raison. Il venait d'embrasser son rival. Lèvres contre lèvres. Yeux fermés contre yeux grand ouvert.  
Le Champion appréciait chaque secondes de ce semblait durer une éternité, pour lui.  
En revanche, pour Red, ce fût tout le contraire. Une fois qu'il eût réalisé ce que Green était en train de faire, s'était trop tard.

Il poussa brusquement le torse de son rival, mettant ainsi fin au baiser et le fixa en le toisant légèrement. Green, lui baissa la tête, honteux.

- P-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-il avec amertume

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Désolé… Balbutia-t-il, les joues rouges

Le jeune homme posa son coude droit sur son genou, paume contre joue, puis regarda l'horizon.  
Évidemment, il devait s'en douter. Red était hétéro, lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il lui avait confié qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa grande sœur. Il devait toujours aimé Nina, pensa-t-il. Seulement maintenant, à cause de ses fichues hormones, il venait de dire adieu à une belle amitié. La voix de ce dernier résonna, le sortant de ses pensées.

- C-Ce n'est pas très grave, mais… ne refait plus ça, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il, les joues légèrement roses

Green ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Le silence était lourd. Pesant. Étouffant. Red décida de le briser dans un murmure.

- Tu es… de l'autre bord ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas mentir après ce qu'il venait de faire. Et puis, cela ne servirait à rien. Il ferma les paupières et les re-ouvrit.

- Effectivement, Dit-il d'une voix rauque, je suis gay.

Le Maître retint une grimace. Il n'aimait pas ce mot et préféré le dire à sa façon. Cela passait plus facilement en le disant ainsi, que de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement.

- Depuis quand… ? Demanda-t-il

Son voisin mit un temps avant de répondre que cela faisait deux ans environ. Autant dire que cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Red opina légèrement dans le silence.

- Et est-ce que tu as… un copain…?

Green détacha lentement ses prunelles vertes du vide, et croisa deux orbes rouges. A même moment, le jeune homme détourna le regard, les joues légèrement roses.  
Le Champion se décrocha à nouveau du regard de son voisin, et fixa à nouveau le vide avec ennui.

- Il m'a plaqué il y a une semaine.

- Ah…Pardon…

Green ne relança pas la conversation tout de suite. Il savait très bien qu'il venait de gêné Red en lui donnant cette réponse, et que ce dernier n'allait pas lui posé plus de questions. Après tout, c'était sa vie privée. Cela ne le regardait pas.

Comme le faisait Evoli en se posant entre les jambes de son dresseur et imité par Pikachu un instant plus tard, le silence s'installa entre eux.


	7. Sentiments

Voila le chapitre 7. :) Je trouve que les sentiments de Red ne sont pas assez exploitées, mis en valeur, mais bon. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même :)

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour mes fautes et ma conjugaison. :x

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Sentiments.**

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles, le Maitre ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était vraiment très gêné et n'osait pas dire un mot de plus.

- Tu as le bonjour de Nina… Lâcha subitement Green, le regard au loin

Red tourna alors la tête vers lui pour le fixer quelques secondes, avant de retourner regarder la neige qui s'effritait de la paroi. C'était à son tour, de ne pas parler. Le Champion se retint un soupir.

Décidément, les retrouvailles et la conversation n'étaient pas glorieuses. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Si ses hormones ne l'avaient pas poussé à l'embrasser, ils n'en seraient peut-être là. Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, prit appui sur son genou et se redressa.

- Et celui de ta mère, aussi…

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Cette fois, il avait réussi à attirer un peu plus son attention. Seulement, il le regardait d'un œil vide, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Sa mère. Elle lui évoquait tellement de souvenir lorsqu'il était enfant. C'est elle qui le soignait lorsqu'il se blessait. C'est elle qui le bordait lorsqu'il était au lit, le soir. C'est elle qui le chérissait comme un roi. C'est elle qui l'avait élevé en lui donnant tout son amour. Et c'est également elle qui le soutenait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il l'avait presque oublié...

Green remarqua qu'un petit sourire nostalgique se logea dans le creux des lèvres de son ami.  
Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, tout en fouillant dans sa poche. Il s'arrêta devant et sortit son téléphone portable en le levant vers le ciel. Il se tourna vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, toujours l'appareil dans les airs.  
Il revint vers le jeune homme en pestant, les yeux sur son téléphone.

- Tsss…C'est l'endroit le plus élevé de la région, et il n'y a pas de réseau. Tu as choisi le bon endroit pour t'exiler, toi ! Souffla-t-il en lui lançant un petit regard

Il remarqua que Red avait un sourire taquin sur son visage.

Ce dernier avait vraiment un don pour agacer son rival. Il savait que Green ne supportait pas de devoir attendre pour pouvoir discuter à l'aide de ses messages. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il l'avait eu pour la toute première fois, il avait passé la journée dessus, refusant même de lui prêter pour qu'il joue avec.  
C'était une revanche, d'un certain point de vue. Il en fût visiblement fier, à en juger par le sourire qui était toujours scotché sur ses lèvres, et à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Il est un peu plus de treize heures, et je n'ai toujours pas mangé. Lâcha-t-il, naturellement

Red lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : « Bah mange, imbécile. ».

Green rangea son appareil, puis se mit assis sur talons en saisissant son sac. Il fouilla dedans puis sortit quelque chose en aluminium. Il se remit assis à côté du jeune homme et ouvrit ce qui semblait être un sandwich préparé par ses soins.

Il mangea son pain pendant une bonne minute, avant de se rendre compte que son voisin l'observait.

- T'en veux ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'objet en question

- Non merci. J'ai déjà mangé.

Green ouvrit alors la boite de nourriture Pokémon qui se trouvait dans son sac, et en donnant à son petit protégé brun. Lui non plus, n'avait toujours pas mangé. Ils mangeaient en silence, sous le regard de son rival et de la souris jaune.

Green observa la grotte dans laquelle il était depuis plus d'une demi-heure, puis, après avoir avalé une bouchée de son sandwich, lâcha :

- T'as quand même trouvé une super planque, mine de rien !

Cette phrase fit sourire à nouveau Red. Il avait raison. Les dresseurs ne s'aventuraient jamais ici. Leurs équipes n'étaient pas assez entrainées pour s'attaquer à cet endroit. C'est pour ça qu'il était partit se réfugier ici. Mais Green l'avait fait, lui. Il avait gravit toute une montagne pour retrouver son rival, en sachant que ce dernier ne serait peut-être pas là. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait du cran, tout de même.

- Ouais, p'tetre bien…

Une fois son repas finit, il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit une petite tablette emballée. Il la tendit à son voisin dans un petit sourire.

-Tiens. Je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu sais que j'aime ça ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

- C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit.

Red se figea, la main en suspens au-dessus de la plaque de chocolat.

- Considère que c'est un petit cadeau de retrouvailles.

Il ne répondit rien et prit la tablette. Il l'ouvrit et en cassa un morceau qu'il glissa dans sa bouche.

- Et puis, je sais d'autres choses sur toi, mon petit Red. Lâcha-t-il, dans un petit sourire mesquin

Il fronça les sourcils. D'autres choses sur lui ? Il repensa à sa mère puis soupira intérieurement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être dissipée, parfois. Elle racontait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête, avec un certain enthousiasme. Et vu que son rival l'appelait pour avoir des renseignements, elle a dû lui dire plus qu'il n'en fallait.

- Comme quoi… ?

Red n'eut comme réponse, qu'un petit sourire de la part de son rival. Il soupira de frustration puis fixa à nouveau l'horizon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, après avoir dîné, Green fit sortir son compagnon de feu qui partit s'allonger à côté de Red. Le jeune homme caressa l'animal qui grogna de plaisir.

- Il a l'air plus fort qu'avant… Souffla ce dernier.

Le Champion sourit à cette remarque. Red tourna la tête vers son rival.

- Et tes autres Pokémons ?

- Ils ont tous été mis hors combat. Et pourquoi ? Parce que monsieur a encore choisit le bon endroit pour se cacher ! Bien évidemment ! Répondit-il, légèrement penché, les mains sur hanches

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un petit rire, ce à quoi Green le fixa longuement sans rien dire. C'était rare que Red puisse rire. Et apparemment, il avait l'air plus décontracté que cette après-midi. Il avait certainement eu le temps de digéré le baiser qu'il lui avait donné. A cette pensée, le Champion rougit faiblement avant de se reprendre.

Il se leva à nouveau et se posta à l'entrée de la grotte, le téléphone à la main. Dehors, la neige continuait de tombée. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard en soupirant.

- Toujours pas de réseau…

- C'est normal. La neige brouille les communications.

Second soupira de la part du Champion. Il frissonna puis leva les yeux vers son rival.

- Sérieux, t'as pas froid, avec ta petite veste à manches courtes ?

Red saisit sa couverture et lui montra en guise de réponse.

- Et avec ça, tu vas me dire que tu n'as plus froid ?

- Pourquoi, toi, avec ta veste et ton sweat-shirt, t'as froid ?

Green rougit faiblement en détournant le regard.

-N-Non. Je me disais juste qu'avec ce que tu portais, les nuits devaient être rudes…

- Une petite nuit n'est rien comparée à toutes celles que j'ai déjà passées ici.

Le Champion se mit assis tandis que son rival et se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Pikachu sur les talons.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je reviens dans une minute.

Green fronça les sourcils. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien aller faire. Le jeune homme revint avec plusieurs bouts de bois dans les bras. Il déposa le tout près d'eux, tandis que ce dernier se chargea d'allumer le feu.

- Il faut quand même une source de lumière, non ?

- Ouais…

Red se mit assis contre la paroi et s'enveloppa à moitié de sa couverture. Green, lui, s'adossa faiblement sur son compagnon de feu. Une légère brise entra dans la grotte et caressa leurs occupants.  
Le champion remarqua que son rival avec la chair de poule. Il saisit son sac de voyage et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un sous pull noir, qu'il tendit à son voisin, le regard vers la paroi de droite.

- T-Tu auras plus chaud avec ça… Lâcha-t-il, les joues roses

Red le prit, ôta sa veste et enfila ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Il remit sa veste par au-dessus et se tourna vers son rival, qui arborait un petit sourire.

- Ça te va comme un gant.

Le jeune homme s'examina puis replaça sa couverture sur lui en murmurant un petit « merci ». Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir. Green s'allongea, la tête sur la fourrure de son Arcanin et observa d'un œil son rival. Malgré le sous-pull qu'il venait de lui prêter, il remarqua que Red tremblait faiblement à cause du froid. Il fallait dire que même s'il avait pris des quelques muscles, il n'était toujours pas très résistant.  
Green était pratiquement dans le même état, sauf qu'il arrivait plus facilement à le cacher.

- T-Tu peux venir à côté de moi, si tu as vraiment trop froid. Proposa-t-il, les joues écarlates

Red re-ouvrit et yeux et croisa deux prunelles vertes. Son propriétaire détourna immédiatement les yeux.

- Je ne te ferais rien. Rassura-t-il, les joues toujours rouges

Le Maître, bien que retissant, accepta tout de même sa proposition. Green se décala d'un mètre, laissant la place à son rival, pour se retrouver le visage sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Red prit la place de ce dernier.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant plusieurs secondes, quand Green brisa cet instant en se retournant, dos à lui. Le Maître fixait toujours le dos de son rival, quand sa voix retentit.

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi, je voulais te dire que j'étais…

- Ca va, te tracasse pas. Coupa Red, visiblement irrité

Il imita le Champion en se détournant de son dos et remonta sa couverture sur ses épaules. Green osa un regard triste derrière son épaule. Il baissa les yeux puis ferma les yeux.

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde dormait. Sauf Red. Le jeune homme se tortillait depuis une heure dans tous les sens afin de se mettre à l'aise, mais en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

Il se redressa dans un soupir et tourna la tête. Le feu s'était éteint, mais il arrivait à distinguer le corps de son voisin, qui dormait paisiblement, lui.  
Depuis que son rival avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il était quelques peu troublé. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement cacher ses sentiments à ce dernier, qui n'y voyait rien du tout.

Il avait mis brutalement fin à ce baiser, trouvant cela répugnant et totalement incompréhensible.  
Il fallait dire que revoir son rival après 3 ans, et puis d'un coup, au cours d'une conversation, qu'il vous embrasse sur la bouche, c'était quand même surprenant. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il prétextait ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais Red avait un doute. Ce baiser était-il intentionnel ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un accident ?

Enfin, quand on y réfléchissait, embrasser quelqu'un n'était pas si repoussant que ça. C'était même agréable. Sauf que c'était un mec, et lui aussi. En plus de ça, ils étaient rivaux. Enfin…non. C'était des amis de longues dates, mais qui se chamaillaient de temps à temps.

Il soupira pour évacuer ces réflexions. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Avant ces retrouvailles, il considérait Green comme son rival le plus fort, un peu vantard sur les bords, et trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire pour le rabaisser.  
Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés, Red le trouvait changé. Il prenait moins la grosse tête, il était gentil avec lui, il a même avoué qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui –juste avant le baiser-. Le jeune homme rougit faiblement en se remémorant la scène dans son esprit.  
En fait, ils étaient rivaux, mais en même temps, amis. Bizarre, comme relations, pensa-t-il...

Red s'allongea au sol et colla son dos contre celui de Green. Il espérait trouver un peu plus de chaleur, bien qu'Arcanin ne fût plus que sa seule source de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux dans un faible sourire.

Avant le baiser, il aimait Green comme un ami. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que ses sentiments à l'égard de ce dernier avaient légèrement changés. Il n'était, certes, pas prêt pour avouer ce qu'il ressentait à ce dernier, mais il savait désormais qu'ils partageaient secrètement la même appréciation.


	8. Incompréhension

Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)

Je me répète en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Incompréhension.**

Cela faisait une semaine que Green avait retrouvé son rival. Une semaine qu'il squattait sa grotte, et une semaine qu'il avait laissé tomber l'idée de séduire ce dernier. Il préférait attendre que les choses se passent, plutôt que de les précipiter. Et puis, il avait aussi remarqué que Red agissait bizarrement. Il évitait de croiser son regard le moins de fois possible, et essayait de ne pas avoir de contact physiquement, sinon, les joues de Red se teintèrent de roses immédiatement.  
Enfin, peut être rêvait-il ? Ce n'était peut-être que le froid qui faisait éterniser son sang sur ses pommettes ?

C'était l'après-midi, et les deux amis avaient décidés de faire une petite sieste. Green était allongé sur le côté, en position féodale -afin de conserver un maximum de chaleur- et Red était son parfait miroir.

Le jeune homme roula sur son côté droit, et, dans un geste tendre, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Green. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les pupilles vertes de ce dernier et de rougir comme une écrevisse.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Red ?

Pour seule réponse, un petit grognement résonna dans le creux de son dos, tandis que la prise se refermait un peu plus. Le Champion frissonna, le visage rouge, suivit de quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlèrent son front.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il agrippa les mains de Red et les ôta de sa taille tout en se relevant en vitesse. Le jeune homme l'imita puis garda la tête baissé, le visage caché par sa caquette qu'il venait de poser sur son crâne. Sa voix retentit calmement après quelques secondes.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Pardonne-moi…

Green soupira puis croisa, au bout d'une minute, deux prunelles rouges.

- Ya une semaine, tu me rejetais pour un simple baiser, et maintenant, c'est toi qui me fais des avances ? Franchement, je te comprends plus, Red…

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, les joues écarlates.

-Je… Tu te trompes… C'était un réflexe que j'ai eu quand j'étais gosse. Pas des avances… Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Me prendre tendrement dans tes bras, ce n'était pas des avances, ça, peut-être ?

- Je… C'était une marque d'affection.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux… Soupira-t-il

Red fronça les sourcils pour croisa à nouveau le regard de son rival.

- Et ton baiser, qui date d'une semaine ? C'était quoi alors ? Des avances, aussi ? Une marque d'affection ? Plus que ça ? Demanda-t-il en pesant ses mots

Les joues de ce dernier s'enflammèrent directement, à tel point qu'il ne put soutenir le regard, l'obligeant à baisser la tête.

- Je…

Il se tut et déglutit difficilement. L'autre continua sous son silence.

- Tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as avoué que tu étais gay, et tu m'as dit que ton ex t'avais plaqué. J'en arrive donc à la conclusion suivante : Tu es venu ici pour tenter ta chance avec moi.

La tension était en train d'augmenter petit à petit. Mais pourquoi Red faisait-il cela ? S'il évitait le plus possible d'entrer en contact avec lui, et que maintenant, il se mettait à l'enlaçait, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait réussi à lui faire de l'effet, mine de rien. Il voyait que Red l'attaquait sur une partie de lui-même. Il ne voulait peut-être pas que Green l'attaque sur le sien…

-Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin, c'est pour prouver au village que tu n'étais pas mort ! Parce que je voulais te revoir et parce que tu me manquais. Un ami ne t'as donc jamais manqué, à toi ?

Red ne semblait pas entendre les propos de ce dernier et continua comme si de rien n'était tout en pesant à son tour chacun que de ses mots.

- Écoute, je suis flatté que tu veuilles sortir avec moi, ça, je dois bien l'avoué. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, désolé…

Sa dernière phrase le toucha profondément. Il baissa la tête et cacha son visage grâce à ses mèches de cheveux.

Il avait beau être de « l'autre bord », il ne s'était jamais autant sentit blessé par son meilleur ami. Il prit ces paroles pour un pur rejet. Il était gay, et après ? Même si Red ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, -chose qu'il acceptait parfaitement malgré la douleur-, il voulait au moins savoir si son ami le soutenait. Visiblement, non. De plus, il en avait marre de ces préjugés sur les personnes comme lui. Mais il devait s'y faire, s'il ne voulait pas vivre dans le mensonge plus longtemps.

Il sentait les larmes monté en flèches et ne put les retenir. Elles s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un silence poignant. Red le remarqua et son visage se radoucit instantanément.

-Je…Je ne voulais pas. C'est sorti tout seul…Je… S'excusa-t-il, honteux

- Tais-toi ! Rugit-il en relevant la tête

Ce qu'il vu lui glaça le sang et il en fût totalement immobilisé. Green pleurait.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Enfin, si. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et qu'ils se blessaient. Mais cela ne comptaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient encore faibles, à cette époque. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient le même âge, et étaient en phase de devenir des hommes. Des hommes forts et endurants.

De nombreuses larmes affluaient et lui rayaient le visage, sans qu'il ne cherche à les arrêter. Son teint était devenu plus rouge -certainement par la colère-, et ses paupières étaient crispées.

- Cela fait deux ans que j'ai découvert qui je suis vraiment ! Deux ans que je me cache pour être heureux ! La presse découvrira tôt ou tard mon secret, et je serais bon pour une pluie d'insulte ! Parce que les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas vivre pleinement leurs relations sans qu'on les regarde de travers ! Sans qu'on les hue ! Sans qu'on les rejette ! Alors que tout ce que l'on demande, nous, c'est de vivre normalement, comme vous autres ! Cria-t-il, rageur

Red avala sa salive et fit un pas pour l'enlacer en lâchant un petit « Calme-toi », mais Green fût plus rapide que lui et rejeta son geste d'un revers sec de la main. Il poussa ensuite brusquement contre la paroi.

- Ne me touche, pas !

- Green… Je…

Le Champion s'essuya le visage, puis lâcha un frêle soupir.

- Laisse-moi un moment seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…. Lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Le jeune homme disparu sous la neige, accompagné par la petite boule de poil de brune et blanche.


	9. Réponse

**Coucou! =)  
**

**Après de plusieurs jours de retard, je poste enfin la suite! (Les cours, vous savez ce que c'est! \o/) C'est d'ailleurs l'avant dernier chapitre. (Hé oui, c'est bientôt la fin!) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Voilà, voilà! Maintenant place à la suite! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Réponse.**

Red était assis au fond de la grotte, Pikachu à ses côtés, devant un grand feu. Il fixait la neige qui pleurait, elle aussi. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes, et Green n'était toujours pas revenu. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas pris son sac avec lui, pensa-t-il en coulant un regard à l'objet en question. Le jeune homme commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, mine de rien. Il soupira une énième fois puis ferma les paupières.

- Mais où il est partit, encore… ? Demanda-t-il à lui-même, sur un ton visiblement irrité

L'heure tournait et le faim commençait à se faire sentir. Il mangea alors ce qu'il lui restait comme provisions, imité par la petite souris jaune. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il s'assit, comme à son habitude, contre la paroi et se plongea dans ses pensées en attendant le retour de Green.

Lui aussi avait réfléchit, après le départ de son rival. En fin de compte, il aimait beaucoup ce dernier et était heureux de le revoir, pensa-t-il en souriant.  
A vrai dire, il avait espéré le revoir, lui aussi. C'était la première personne à lui adresser la parole, à rire avec lui, à s'amuser. Il n'avait que lui comme ami, lorsqu'il était enfant. Finalement, il avait toujours eu cet air distant, seul. C'est grâce à Green, qu'il a réussi à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres.

Puis il y eut le jour où ils devaient recevoir leurs premiers Pokémons. A partir de là, le caractère de son ami changea.  
Il frimait devant lui, le rabaissait et l'insultait gratuitement. C'est ce jour-là qu'il commença à le détester. C'est également ce jour-là que sa coquille est revenue. Mais au fond, il continuer à le considéré comme un ami, malgré la rivalité.

Red repensa une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de Green sur les siennes. Son sourire était toujours collé à ses lèvres, et ses joues avaient quelques peu rosies. Son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude, et nœud s'était formé dans son ventre.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier, à présent. Il savait.

Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, à tel point que le les yeux de Red se fermaient tout seuls. Il ne put les retenir plus longtemps et les ferma complétement, sa respiration s'était adoucie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Green arriva devant la grotte, son portable affichait : **01 : 02.**

Il sourit en apercevant son rival qui dormait paisiblement. Red avait visiblement fait rentrer la petite souris dans sa Pokéball puisqu'elle n'était pas avec lui.

Le champion s'avança en faisant le moins de bruit que possible et remarqua que Red portait toujours le sous-pull qu'il lui avait donné, la veille. Il sourit à nouveau puis s'assied à côté de ce dernier.  
Il saisit un bout de couverture puis s'enveloppa avec, le corps collé tout contre son ami. Un petit gémissement résonna à côté de lui, faisant accélérer soudainement les battements de son cœur. Il soupira intérieurement puis ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre la moitié de la couverture, pensa-t-il.

Il tourna la tête puis rencontra des orbes rouges qui commençaient à s'ouvrir tout doucement. Il rougit faiblement en retenant son souffle. Les yeux de Red croisèrent deux prunelles vertes puis se refermèrent.

Le Champion souffla intérieurement avant de se figer net en sentant la main de son rival agripper son épaule droite ainsi que sa tête qui se posa sur son autre épaule. Il ne fit rien, ne préférant pas réveillé d'avantage son voisin. Un instant plus tard, un petit murmure rauque retentit.

- Tu en as mis, du temps…

Le bras de ce dernier passa dans le dos de Red et se posa son épaule. Il détourna le regard.

- … Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, Red. Lâcha-t-il après une minute de silence

- Green…

Le nommé resserra son bras autour des épaules de son rival puis ferma les yeux.

- Rendors-toi … Il est tard. Souffla-t-il

Red se détacha du mur puis pivota sur le corps du jeune homme, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, et la tête toujours reposé sur l'épaule droite de ce dernier. Le Champion rougit violemment.

- H-Hé ! T-Tu fais quoi, encore? Balbutia-t-il

Sans une réponse, la main de Red se leva de son épaule et se posa sur la joue de Green, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Il releva la tête et croisa deux prunelles vertes. Il les fixa intensément puis approcha son visage du sien.

-R-Red…S'il te plait…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'y goûter encore une fois… ? Souffla dans un petit sourire mesquin

Green détourna le regard, tandis que Red combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur celles –froides- de ce dernier. Leurs paupières fermées, ils savourèrent cet instant en silence. Après plusieurs secondes, Green approfondit le baiser en mêlant timidement sa langue à celle de Red.

Un moment plus tard, le manque d'air se fit sentir et leurs lèvres se décollèrent, yeux rouges contre yeux verts. Red fut le premier à parler.

- J'avais envie… Justifia-t-il en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement rouges

Sans un mot, Green enroula ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme puis le serra contre lui. Cinq minutes de silence plus tard, la voix du Champion retentit auprès de l'oreille de son ami.

- Pardon de t'avoir agressé comme je l'ai fait…

- Non, tout est de ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer. Je…J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et je dois admettre que tu avais raison. L'étreinte… C'était bien des avances.

Red sentit l'étreinte de ce dernier se desserrer légèrement. Il continua malgré tout à parler.

- Tu…Tu ressens les mêmes choses que moi… Pas vrai ?

Green décolla le corps de son rival du sien et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Peut-être… Qui sait ? Répondit-il en lui offrant un petit sourire moqueur

Le jeune homme se dégagea de son étreinte dans un soupir irritant puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et s'arrêta à l'entrée pour regarder la neige blanche qui tombait toujours, sous un ciel noir. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par son rival.

- Ca va, Red ?

Second soupire irritant.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner autour du pot à chaque fois. J'en ai marre.

Il tourna la tête et croisa deux yeux verts.

- Tu as tellement honte de dire la vérité, ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'énervement, Sois franc, pour une fois !

Green détourna le regard en enfonçant ses poings dans les poches de sa veste. Red fixa l'horizon puis continua devant son silence.

- Si tu es hétéro, il fallait le dire avant que je ne t'embrasse, ça t'aurais évité de…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : Je suis gay ! Coupa le Champion

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me dire que tu m'aimes ? Rétorqua son rival

Aucune réponse.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as déjà perdue ta fierté il y a longtemps…

Green rougit faiblement puis se tourna vers lui.

- Je… Je sais que j'ai déjà perdue ma fierté ! Pas besoin d'un rappel ! Et puis, ce n'est même pas ça !

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je…

Red ferma les yeux dans un soupir puis se tourna vers lui. Il fit un pas puis l'enlaça fermement, faisant rougir une énième fois son rival.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque je te prends comme ça, dans mes bras… ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'une longue minute d'attente

Le Champion n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ce dernier lui souffla sa dernière recommandation.

- Et répond honnêtement …

Sans suivit des minutes plus silencieuses les unes que les autres. Quelques fois, Green laissé s'échapper un ou deux mots, mais pas de réponse concrète. A vrai dire, il analyser la question de Red avec beaucoup de soin.  
Il réfléchissait aux sentiments qui le parcouraient en ce moment.  
De temps en temps, son rival raffermit sa prise, provoquant chez ce dernier une bouffé de chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps. Green ferma les yeux et repensa sérieusement à sa question.

Deux minutes plus tard, sa voix timide et hésitante retentit dans l'air.

- Je… Je me sens un peu en sécurité. Je trouve ça… agréable…Doux...Chaud...Réconfortant… Et je…J'aime ça.

Green passa à son tour ses bras autour du corps de son rival –qui se tendit légèrement-. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient rouges et sa gorge devenait extrêmement sèche.

Une minute interminable s'écoula avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix du Champion.

- Je t'aime. Lâcha-t-il


End file.
